


Nico di Angelo and the weird Fairy Godmother and the quest of the book of Fairytales

by 4ObsessedAuthor4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Evil! Piper, F/M, Fairy Tale infused Percy Jackson Characters (not the anime actual fairy tales like Cinderella), Fairy godmother! OC, Sarcastic! Drew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ObsessedAuthor4/pseuds/4ObsessedAuthor4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo considers himself a pretty normal guy. That is if you scratch out the fact he's a son of Hades and helped end a war of Roman and Greek camps two months ago. But that changed when Nico meets Tilly, who is possibly one of the most eccentric people he's ever met. Tilly is a girl on a mission, Piper has stolen the most important object in the universe.....the book of Fairy Tales!<br/>Now this wouldn't be so bad except the book is magic and the fairy tale world is slowly taking over their world. Now Tilly and Nico must get the book back or their world might never be the same...</p><p>A.n~This is a parody of any Nico x OC fanfics. Only I decided to add a really weird OC. Please note that any ooc characters are supposed to be ooc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I have ever made. Thank you to whoever is reading this!

THUD! Went a pale, half Italian boy's body as it hit the ground of the cabin. The boy groaned as he looked at the clock. 2:30 AM an hour earlier than last time! This boy was known as the infamous Nico di Angelo, who sadly has been suffering from mild insomnia. Which has been growing from mild to seriously annoying. Nico didn't even try to go back to sleep he knew from experience it was pointless. Instead he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and tried to comb his hair. Then he looked for the darkest corner in his room.

Despite what Will kept telling him, Nico would still shadow travel from time to time. Especially when his little issue kept him awake. Not that he cared, sunshine was overrated give him the early bird special any day. But sadly not even Macdonalds ( a personal favorite of his) served breakfast at this hour. But Nico knew one place that did.

Traveling to Walgreens for coffee and a sorry excuse for a breakfast sandwich, is pretty routine for Nico. he knew the night shift employees and enjoyed chatting with them. Who would've guessed that the only people who would except him, were Walgreens employees? Certainly not him. But unlike his usual routine of being the only one in the building, there was another person.  
This sounded pretty normal except for the fact that this person waved to him. And said hi.

"Hi friend, fancy seeing you here!" The person said.  
It was a girl. But what really struck Nico was her appearance. She had frizzy brown curls, purple glasses, and large brown eyes.  
But what stood out was what she wore. She wore a bright pink cardigan, over a shirt with Fluttershy on it. A black skirt, with bright blue and orange polka dot leggings underneath. And sparkly blue allstars on her feet to top it off. She was the most colorful girl he had ever seen, so what the hell was she doing at a Walgreens in the middle of nowhere at two in the morning!?

 

'Must be a monster', Nico thought. But most monsters hate wearing bright shades. And this girl looked like she went on a tour in a Crazee-Art factory. And she was too innocent looking ,unlike most monsters this girl didn't have that aura of wrong.

He must've been staring, because the girl was snapping her fingers in front of his face looking worried. "Um, hello are you okay, because if your not they have aspirin in aisle four."

He blushed, then tried to remember to speak. "N-no I'm fine, no need for aspirin." He chuckled nervously, gods this was embarrassing. The girl smiled, she was pretty adorable, like a small baby animal. If he wasn't gay he'd probably describe her in another sense. "Okie,dokie then. Allow me to introduce myself."

She held out her hand and said trying to keep a straight face. "I'm Tilly, no last name. Just Tilly."  
Well shit,if he didn't introduce himself,he'd seem like an asshole and- wait WHY did he care!? He litterally just met this girl five minutes ago!? And yet he shook her hand and introduced himself.  
"I'm Nico di Angelo." And he prayed to the gods it would end there. This was getting far too weird for him. But sadly the fates were not in his favor.  
As soon as he poured himself some coffee and got the pathetic breakfast sandwich, and sat down at one of  
small tables to enjoy his meal. The girl, Tilly sat down with hers...directly across from him. He prayed this wouldn't be a cliche movie moment where the two strangers talk. But sadly he was again, wrong. "So what brings you here friend?" She asked before taking a bite of her infinity doughnut.

Nico's eyes drifted to her lips, the small plump things had bit of powdered sugar on them, they looked so warm and invitin-what the hell was he doing!? 'No Nico you like dudes, and she's a complete stranger.' 'Yeah but that didn't stop you from crushing on a certain green eyed boy when you were ten. Who just so happened to be your cousi- SHUT UP!'  
He thought. He looked back at Tilly who was staring at him like what he was about to say was goverment top secret files.  
"First of all stop calling me friend,second of all why do you even care?" He said eyes narrowing now she was starting to bother him.  
Tilly took a sip of her Apple juice and shrugged. "Well you just seemed like you had a story to tell Amigo."  
"What did I just say about calling me friend?"  
"Ahh but you never said anything about calling you Amigo. So am I going to hear your life story or not?" She said her eyes shining with anticipation.

It took all of Nico's non existing patience not to strangle her. Despite what most people would say about him being emoutionless, they forgot he was a hormonal fourteen year old boy!

"There's not much to tell. My life is sort of...dull." He inwardly laughed bitterly at the irony of that sentence. Tilly shook her head, "Your lying. I can tell." Tilly leaned forward and smirked."Now will you tell me that story?"

Nico then had a mental relapse over the fact she could also be a monster. If she was a monster he'd have to get out of this lightly. Why didn't he bring a weapon!? Did he think even monsters wouldn't wake up at this hour!?

"H-how d-did you know I lied?" He said starting to sweat, if she was a monster he was screwed!

Tilly leaned back and answered,"Because only the people with the best stories describe their lives as dull. Your name could be Boring AverageJoe, and you'd still have something about you that's special." Nico sighed not even monsters were this annoying, she was as human as he was.

"Why do you want to know?" He said irritated now, he could have paid for his meal and shadow traveled back to his cabin. To prepare for another lonely day.

But for some reason he didn't really want to leave. Sure Tilly was annoying the hell out of him now with all her questions. But she was the only person, who cared to ask him questions. Not even the night shift employees asked him things about his life, probably to be nice. But she didn't care about being nice, looking into her big brown eyes that still held that anticipation. Tilly looked like a six year old on Cristmas morning. Nico would be lying if he said her smile wasn't contagious. Or that she wasn't absolutely adorable.

"I guess you could say I um...specialize in stories. It's sort of my thing." She answered with that bright fucking smile of hers. "Especially Fairy Tales." She said showing him a book that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. It had a brown leather cover and the pages were yellowed from age, but he could make out the title BIG BOOK OF FAIRY TALES.

"So does it have the brothers Grimm stories?" He asked surprising himself.

Tilly grinned so wide, Nico wanted to smile himself. Gods her good mood was infectious.  
"You betcha, as much as I LOVE disney. I'll take the oringinal gory version of Cinderella or Snow White anyday. Speaking of disney, favorite princess?"

"Mulan." He said a small smile on his lips.  
"Me too!"  
And the two talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. In reality it truly was hours.Nico checked his watch, good gods it was 7:45 AM! Camp started in eleven minutes! "Zeus dammit", Nico said and stood up.  
"Wait where are you going? What's wrong?" Tilly asked concern laced in her voice.

Nico didn't answer but instead ran to the cashier, named Dave who looked confused at the normally calm boy's actions.  
"Nico man calm down! If your in that much of a hurry then it's on the house!"  
"Really?"  
"Sure man just chill."  
"Thanks Dave you're the best." Nico said running out,the doors. Tilly and Dave looked at each other. "I'll be back to pay for my food I promise."  
"Uh sure I mean if you promise-"  
"Yay! Thanks man you're the greatest." Tilly said before also running out the doors. Meanwhile a confused Dave just wondered what on Earth was going on.

Nico ran to the shadowed back of the building, the shadows were just about to envelope him.  
"Hey wait up you can't just run away without an explanation!" He heard a girls voice. He looked up to see Tilly.

'Just a few more seconds and I'll never see her again' Nico thought. And for some reason he felt sad, like it wasn't right. Tilly ran over and grabbed at his sleeve, just as the shadows took hold and he made his way back to camp.

'Poor Tilly' he thought 'she's probably still scratching that cute curly head.' When he made it into his cabin he collapsed on his bed. The great thing about shadow travel was it allowed him to get those lost hours of sleep back. Just when he was about pass out.

He heard it, "I knew you had an interesting story, I just knew it!" Nico at first thought it as a pre shadow travel coma hallucination, and went back to cuddling his teddy bear. It was so warm and soft. Wait a second he didn't own a teddy bear! And even if he did it wouldn't be this warm. No despite the warmth being pleasurable, it felt a little like body heat. WAIT BODY HEAT! His eyes shot open it was impossible, it was unthinkable. It couldn't be! He looked down, sure enough there was Tilly.

Her back was to him, wait why was she not facing... The teddy bear. He looked down his arms were wrapped around her and due to how much he enjoyed the 'teddy bear' he had nuzzeled her neck. They were snuggling. Now Nico being a rational guy he allowed what had happened hit him. Realization in three..two..one. Nico promptly screamed and fell off the bed.  
Tilly then leaned over and smiled. "You know Nico you are an amazing cuddler." Then her face turned serious, "But seriously you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Gods dammit.


	2. Nico's new 'roommate'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard trying to explain to people that some one else now lives with you. But it's even harder trying to explain how they got there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. And comment!

Nico was pacing the floor of his cabin, trying to figure out what to do with Tilly. He was too tired to shadow travel her back. And it would take at least a full day to regain his strength. He couldn't get her to leave via outside the barrier. If she was mortal it would just bounce her back. So basically he had, in a word; kidnapped this poor girl. Nico groaned, and banged his head against the cabins walls, why him? Why after everything that happens he gets the short stick of life?

Tilly on the other hand was sitting on the bed, watching him. As if, she didn't know weather to be afraid of or comfort him.  
She picked the former.

"Hey, what did that wall do to you?" She said trying to lighten the mood. Nico stopped trying to bash his skull in, and stared at her. "You do realize that I,in a word kidnapped you, and you'll have to stay here until further notice right?"  
He winced even trying to put it lightly, it still sounded awful.

Tilly blinked, "I know, so?" She shrugged.  
Then Nico had an idea, "Can you call your family and tell them your staying with a friend?"

Well in a way it wasn't really a lie. Just wording the predicament a lot more lightly. Tilly looked at him, "Nope don't have one." Tilly answered.  
Nico sighed, "You don't have a phone?"  
"No I have a phone." Tilly took out a bright red flip phone. And showed it to him  
Nico then, suddenly very angrily yelled, "So if you have a phone, then why did you answer you didn't 'have' one!?"

That's when Tilly gave him a sad smile, "I meant I didn't have a family, I've sort of been homeless for many years."

Nico's eyes softened sure the Demigods here all had their sob stories, Leo's being to closest to make him cry. But this was a story he could relate to. When Bianca died he lost his only family, and drifted from town to town. Having no place to stay. If he didn't have Hazel,he probably would've snapped. But unlike him, it was unlikely that Tilly had a dead back up sibling.

"I'm sorry." Tilly's eyes though looking sad widened, "Why did you say sorry? Aren't you going to continue yelling at me?"  
Nico, then realized Tilly did nothing wrong. She didn't mean to come here, this was his fault. Like always.

"I said I'm sorry, because I know what it's like to not have a family. And to not have a home. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you've done nothing wrong. So I'm sorry."

Tilly smiled, "No need to apologize Amigo, I know this is as scary to you as it is to me. In a few days you can do that darkness, shadow thingy, and take me back to Walgreens. And I'll be out of your hair, for good."

At least that's what he wanted, right? But the the smile on her face seemed forced, and her brown eyes said it all. She was unhappy. Nico realized if he did take her back, she would still be homeless. If he took her back she would still have nowhere to go. That's when Nico got an idea, a crazy one at that.

"You know" he started, "You don't have to go back. You could just...stay." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Tilly eyes widened, and she ran over to him. Giving him a near bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Tilly said over and over again.

Nico didn't know how to react, he just wrapped his arms around her as well. Despite the slight pain in his ribs, it was nice. He didn't want to stop hugging her, but then she tightened the hug and he stopped breathing. "Can't..breathe." He wheezed turning purple. "Oh, oppsie daisy, guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's fine, really." He answered trying get his lungs to work. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
The two then just stared at each other, smiling like morons. Nor Nico or Tilly, noticed the cabin door open.

"Hey Nico I didn't see you at breakfast- who is that?" Nico turned around to see Jason, who crossed his arms wanting an answer.

"Hehe hi Jason, it's a funny story..."

"Jasooon come on! You promised we would have a date later! Quit wasting your time- Jason who is that?" Sure enough Piper, was right next to Jason staring at Tilly. "I, don't know Piper. I'm waiting for Nico to tell me!"  
"Well you see it started when-"

"Hey what's everyone doing at Casper the unfriendly ghoust's cabin-holy cow. Nico you have a girlfriend!?" Oh great, now Leo shows up. Now all he needed was the golden couple. Percy and Annabeth-

"Um what's everyone doing at Nico's cabin? Who's the girl is she a new camper?"  
"Hey does this mean Nico has a girlfriend. I thought he was gay! You know 'cause he told me."

Spoke too soon! Annabeth and Percy were here. Suddenly everyone talked at once some to each other, some bombarding him with questions. It was too loud, too freaking loud.

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled, all eyes turned to Tilly who was standing on the bed.

"You there" she pointed to Annabeth, "Blondie, tell me what you're name is."

"A-Annabeth Chase" she answered. Tilly pointed to Percy, "Now tell me yours Harry Potter."

Percy eyes narrowed, "Why Harry Potter?"  
"You remind me of him. Now answer the question."  
"Percy Jackson." She pointed to Jason and Piper.

"You two, Barbie and Ken, tell me yours."  
"Piper Maclean." Piper said.  
"Jason Grace." Said Jason.  
Finally Tilly pointed to Leo, "Latino elf tell me your name."

"It's Valdez, Leo, Valdez. Now tell us your name pretty lady."

Tilly sighed and sat down on the bed.  
"My name is Tilly no last name, no nothing. Today I met Nico at two in the morning at Walgreens. I sat down across from him at a table, and we ate breakfast.  
Then he freaked out around seven forty five,and ran out of Walgreens confusing myself and a cashier named Dave. I followed him to the back and he was submerged in the shadows. Which is super duper creepy to look at. I grabbed onto his sleeve, the wind started to pick up and suddenly I was inside a cabin, which I will not go into detail about. We talked, I mentioned I was homeless. And he offered me a place to stay. Now any questions?" She finished

No one said anything, "Good, any objections about me and Nico being roomies?"

Again silence, "Great! I now pronounce me and Nico roommates! YAY! This is going to be so much fun!" Tilly said going over to give him yet another bone crushing hug.  
Nico sighed he had a distinct notation he'd regret this later.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is this actually starting to have...a plot? Nah, plots don't belong in this world.


	3. Never touch Tilly's book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which curiosity gets Nico pummeled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering when the fairy tale stuff will happen. I promise you it will soon. Like next chapter soon.  
> Also why doesn't anyone comment? I'd really like to know what you think of the story, good things or bad things. I will personally congradulate and give a shout out to the first person who comments. Also what old fashioned fairy tale character do you want to see? Tell me and I'll try to add them! Enjoy this chapter.

It has been a week. One single week. Precisely seven days since Tilly declared herself Nico's roommate. Why did Nico keep mentioning it had been week? Simple. She was driving him crazy! Nico had never had a roommate. But he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be this annoying! Tilly was by far the most irritating person he'd ever met! She was everywhere, talking to him during training. Sitting with him at meals. Even telling Clarisse he would beat her at a sparing match. He was still sore in places he'd rather not mention! 

But there was one good thing that came out of this arrangement. His insomnia has gotten better. But he didn't know why. He had tried everything to make it go away! For some reason having Tilly in her sleeping bag next to him, made him sleep like the dead. But maybe it was because every night Tilly would open that book of hers, and he'd be out cold. Though it was stupid to think a book would cause him to sleep. He still wondered... Which was why he would try to test his theory, and open it.If only it were that easy, Tilly took the book everywhere. And seemed to protect it with her life. But it was just a book...right? Nothing to near beat the fudge out of someone...right? Oh he was so wrong, so very, very wrong. 

 

He waited until Tilly left the cabin to discuss living arrangements with Chiron. As soon the centar found out she was homeless and a mortal. He instantly wanted her help her figure out a place to stay. That hopefully wasn't Camp Halfblood. Tilly usually hid her book somewhere in their cabin, to avoid distractions. Nico's eyes darted around the room, and he smirked. 'It has to be somewhere This will be easy' he thought.Turns out Tilly hid the book really well. Too well actually, after nearly an hour of searching he found nothing! 'I've looked everywhere, where is it!?' He thought. Then he realized the one place he hadn't looked, under his bed.

Quickly he kneeled on the ground, sure enough the book was there. Feeling like an idiot for not looking there in the first place, Nico slid the book out. After getting up from the floor, and sitting on his bed. Nico was hesitant, after all this book meant a lot to Tilly. She would be heart broken if he betrayed her. 'Come on this is Tilly, what's the worst she could do?' He thought. He went to open up to the first page.  
Here goes nothing.... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" His head flew up it was Tilly, and she looked MAD. "Don't worry I haven't opened it, I swear!"  
She still looked furious. "You touched my book." She said calmly, but her eyes said it all. He was a goner.  
" I was just curio-"  
"YOU TOUCHED MY BOOK!" Tilly grabbed Nico by his shirt collar, and shoved him against a wall. Then she punched him, repetitively. "Hey, *punch* I'm *punch* sorry!" He tried to say. 

Tilly punched him one more time, and then let him drop to the floor. Tilly mumbled a "sorry" and helped him up. She then tugged him close, her brown eyes dark. She got close, really close. She actually looked kind of hot...in a warrior princess on the battle field way.  
"Listen I like you, and I'm sorry that I punched you" She paused, "But if I ever see you open my book again. I will chop off your testicles, and do things even your own father would be squeamish of. Do I make myself clear?"  
Nico gulped."Crystal" he answered.

"Good." She then took his hand, "Now let's get those wounds I gave you, healed."  
"Yeah, about that" he looked at her skeptically "Are you positive your not a monster?" She snorted, "I'm pretty positive." Nico snickered and the two walked to the infirmary. Little did they know the fight happened with the door open. 

Piper watched wide eyed, Tilly had mauled Nico over a book. Though she realized the book was still sitting on Nico's bed,untouched. Piper looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear, she walked into cabin thirteen and grabbed the book. She then ran heading straight for the woods. She found a clearing, and sat down.  
"I'll just open it, nothing bad could happen...right?" Piper said. 

Tilly was weird and had been hogging all the attention . Attention that Piper rightfully deserved. Ever since the war Piper had been like the rest of the seven, showered with praise. But unlike the rest of the seven Piper adored the attention. And had developed quite the ego, an ego that surpassed even Drew's. But people still loved her, and hated Drew for being mean to her. But then Tilly showed up. That bitch stole the spotlight away from her! Now everyone could talk about was the new mortal in camp. Or how cute a couple she and Nico would be!  
Well no longer, Piper would open this book and hopefully find out an embrassing secret of Tilly's. And Piper would still be back under her rightful place under the limelight!  
"After all that bitch must be hiding a pretty big secret!" Piper opened the book, unaware of just how large the secret was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. I get writers block sometimes. Also sorry for it being short.


	6. Why you shouldn't steal things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard when you have a bad past. But it's even harder to keep your emotions bottled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. Or viewers. As far as I know. You don't comment! This chapter will be told in Tilly's point of view. Enjoy!

Tilly watched as Nico got bandaged up. Mainly because the doctor,Will Solace. Was completely feeling him up. Will was currently inching up Nico's thigh, the poor Italian was bright red. He looked so uncomfortable. Well Tilly wasn't just going to stand around watching someone she cared about being felt up!

"How are Nico's bruises, on his  _face_ mister Solace." She said trying to sound cheery.

Will blushed a tomato red,"R-right" he fumbled around but got a couple pain killers. "Just take two of these," Will mumbled running out embarresed.

Tilly looked over at Nico he truly was a nice person to look at. Pale skin like marble, dark expressive eyes, black feathery hair. And pink lips, oh goodness his lips!

In the years that Tilly had lived she had never really met someone like Nico. Granted, when she was younger she didn't really have friends, and for the longest time the book was her only companion. But Nico was the greatest best friend she could ever ask for! When she was sent away she lost the few friends she had, but now she had the sweetest, nicest person in the world as a buddy!

"So Amigo how are you feeling?" Tilly said,smiling

Nico rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Voilated." He muttered darkly, his blush growing an even deeper red. Tilly grinned he was adorable, she felt bad for hurting him when he did nothing wrong. The incident reminded her so much of one that happened all those years ago.... _  
_

"Hey are you okay? You seem upset." Nico said,with a slightly worried expression on his face.

But Tilly was too lost in her memories. Sometimes she thought back on the incident, and if she did the right thing.They all left her just because she did what she thought was right. And then they just kicked her out, with no home, no money, and no family.

Now she became just like them,hurting someone for doing what they thought was right. Though she didn't realize it, tears were streaming down her face. The memory was just too painful.

"Hey, don't cry! What's wrong!" Nico said slightly panicked.

But Tilly couldn't hear him over  _their_ voices. Each one saying that blasted word over and over again.   _Failure._  She had this relapse often and knew this would be the part where she started bawling her eyes out, and cried herself to sleep. Alone, she always did this alone. 

"Forever alone," she muttered. That was the last thing her supposed family said before they kicked her out. She was destined to be alone. After all Nico thought she was annoying despite her liking him. And it wasn't like he actually cared about her-

Nico's arms wrapped around her in an akward attempt to comfort her. Seeing as she was still sobbing, he tightend his arms around her,and stroked her hair. Tilly hugged him back crying into his shoulder. 

"Please calm down Tilly, seeing you cry physically hurts me! I don't know whatever made you cry, but you don't have to be sad. You have me now, and as long as I'm here. You are not alone."

Tilly instantly stopped crying, he cared about her... And sorta sounded like a stalker. Only Nico could make a heartfelt moment slightly unnerving. But still it was really nice of him to comfort her, and he litterally gives the greatest hugs. Best. Buddy. Ever. And slight crush but whatever! But from how he acted before didn't he-

"I thought you didn't like me, I thought I bothered you." She said, brown eyes downcast.

Nico lifted her head gently, "At first I didn't. I was so used to being alone and having someone other than family care about me. That I found you really annoying."

Tilly winced, here it comes. Nico's eyes stared at her filled with affection, as he removed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"But then I realized, what a funny, pretty, and amazing person you are. I'm lucky for you to even look at  _me_ not the other way around!" 

Tilly gave him a watery smile. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. 

"R-really d-do you mean it?" 

She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Nico gave Tilly one of his rare smiles. The ones that lit up his entire face, and were strictly reserved for Hazel. But also ,strangely enough,for Tilly herself.

"Every word."

Tilly and Nico both leaned in. Closer and closer until....KABOOM!!!!

A huge explosion rocked the small sick room. While Nico had no idea what was going on, Tilly knew all too well what it meant. Someone had opened the book, which meant that there was only a matter of time before...

"UNDER THE BED NOW!!!!" Tilly yelled over the racket, as she and Nico dove underneath the sick bed. Just in time to before, a flashing bright blue light shot into the room. Then the light turned blinding white, Tilly and Nico averted their eyes...

And then silence, pure silence. Nico looked at Tilly in shock, the minute they crawled out from under the bed.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong but...did you have something to do with THAT!?" He said pointing to the outside world which had become a lush evergreen forest.

And the infirmary room now resembled a cottage, straight out of a fairytail.

Tilly sighed,"Yes." She mumbled,this was going to be very hard to explain! 

Nico blinked,"You have so much explaining to do."

He said crossing his arms and sitting on the ( now covered with a handmade quilt) bed. 

Tilly sighed again,"Your right" she spoke, "But don't freak out when I tell you. Promise me you will stay calm."

Nico glared,"I promise." 

"Good",Tilly then looked up at Nico and said very calmly. "Nico I'm a fairy godmother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw proper grammar. Every other fanfic author does!


	7. Tilly godmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult telling people your magic, that is making them believe you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated in a while

"Nico I'm a fairy godmother." Tilly winced, bracing herself for the plethora of questions that was to come. But nothing from Nico's side of the room, just silence. Tilly opened her eyes, only to find two black ones staring at her. Then Nico burst out laughing. Tilly frowned, he didn't believe her?

'Well to be fair it sounded better in my head', the curly haired girl thought. After what had to be five minutes of laughter. Nico choked out a sentance.

"Your joking right? That is one of the most half assed excuses I've heard in my life! And I once had Hazel tell me the reason we couldn't have lunch,was because she was couch shopping with her pet dinosaur!" Then, once again, Nico burst out laughing.

Tilly blushed, "I am not lying. I am a fairy godmother! The real deal, true blue. You gotta believe me!"

The brunette waved her arms about frantically. Nico stopped laughing, and eyed her skeptically. Tilly felt nervous, she wouldn't deny he had the creepiest stare in the universe. It just made you look and feel small. The Italian crossed his arms and spoke.

"Prove it." He said, with a hint of...wait was that humor in his tone!? When did Nico ever joke about anything, let alone laugh!? Geez Louiese, this day was weird. Tilly was confused, what did Nico want her to prove?

"Prove what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Nico rolled his eyes, good sister Mary Francis did he look hot!

"Prove to me that your, you know, actually magic! Gods your dense, probably denser then Percy. Though I'm not sure anyone is capable of being  _that_ stupid." 

"How do I do that?" Tilly answered, sometimes she really was stupid.

Nico groaned, "Just do some magic, cast a spell, summon the lord of pancakes I DON'T KNOW! JUST DO SOMETHING!" He spoke, clearly agitated.

Tilly put her hand to her chin, and sat on the bed. She had to think of something, or she would look like a liar. Before she was cast out, the FGA had stripped her of most of her magic.

Thus ridding her of her abilities. So in other words she had no powers to speak of. God dang it, she really dug her own grave this time!

Wait if the magic from the book was in this world, could there be a chance her magic would be as well? It couldn't hurt to try...

Tilly closed her eyes and concentrated, taking deep breaths. Until she felt it, the familier tingle. It would start from her head then to her toes,and then there would be some...

"Tilly what the in the name of Zeus's balls did you do to me?!"

Tilly opened her eyes to see Nico....dressed in a frilly pink ballgown. Though it was a hystrical sight to behold, Tilly was too excited to find it funny.

"Holy fudge monkeys, I have my magic back! Come on there's no time to waste! The hour is neigh!" Tilly impulsively grabbed Nico's hand and headed to the front door of the cottage. 

"Hey slow down! Where are we even going!?" Nico said, keeping up with her rather well in heels.

"To find out who took my book, and possibly save the world!" And so our two heros set out on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the plot begins!


	8. I'm a pretty princess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly and Nico treak through the wilderness, and some other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow it's been awhile. Like a long while. It's been so long that I'm asking you guys if I should continue.

It's a well known fact. Ball gowns and forests don't mix. This was something Nico was beginning to figure out. 

"Oh come on!" He complained, pulling at the mess of tulle that was stuck on some thorns. Tilly rolled her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Suck it up, we won't get anywhere with your incessant whining!" She spoke, as she promptly yanked his skirt free.

"You have no right to talk! This is very weird for me, and this is coming from the guy who brought back his dead sister!"

Tilly looked at him apologetically. It was as if she realized how out of left field this was for him. 

"Well I guess we could rest and talk about what we are going to do." Tilly then produced a red velvet love seat seemingly out of thin air.

Yeah....he was never going to get used to that.

But he did notice one thing.Tilly seemed worried , like this was really bad worried. He physically hated to see his woman upset....wait when did Tilly become 'his'!?

'Nico there is no way you like her. You like guys!' he thought. 'But guys don't make me feel so warm and calm like she does. When I'm with her its almost like I forget that I'm-'

"Bruh are you okay? You seem dead." Tilly said, giving a look of concern with her pretty sparkling eyes...GODS DAMMIT!

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." He spoke, blushing a deep scarlett. 

Tilly blinked, but said nothing.

"Alrightie then," Tilly's finger tips began to glow a mystical purple. "If my hunch is correct, whoever stole the book is compatible with the evil queen." 

Nico stared. "What the Hades does _that_ mean!?" 

Tilly gave him a grim expression.

"Well you see the book is actually a very powerful manuscript of every fairytale in the world."

 Five feet away from the loveseat the two were on a small crack form in the space time continuum. Despite Nico's reaction to what was occurring. Tilly continued to speak, the purple energy making its way up her hands.

"It contains all the magic those stories give to children and adults. Now the kicker is it can only be opened up by a fairygodmother, or else-" 

 Tilly gestured to the forest around them, the crack beggining to glow the same purple as her hands.

"This happens, the magic will make it's way into the real world. And it will find the closet people who are most compatible with the storybook characters it holds. Meaning-" The crack then dissipated leaving a small mirror in its stead.

"Whoever stole the book will be a fairytale villian, the evil queen to be exact. There, did I explain it good enough?" Tilly grinned.

Nico stared. And stared. And _stared._

"Tilly" 

"Yes amigo?"

"What the hell just happened!?" He yelled gesturing to the floating mirror.

Tilly's eyes wided.

"Oooooh that! It's a glamour mirror." 

He blinked still not understanding.

"And that _means_?"

Tilly walked over to the glowing object, and wrapped her small hands around it. It was a beautiful mirror, its silver handle gleamed it the afternoon sun. And the words:  **you shall see how others see you,**  were ingraved on the back.

The curly brunette then handed it to Nico.

"Well a glamour mirror helps fairy godmothers figure out which fairy tale someone is in. And what they'll look like, 'cause sometimes the magic will change their appearence."

Nico then looked in the mirror to find, a girl? She was beautiful, long silky black hair that fell down to her waist. Large doll like brown eyes, lush rosy red lips. And finally skin as smooth and white as marble.

It took Nico only a second to recognize who this was, it was Snow White. The Snow White. And she was stunning.

But there was something that bothered him about her.

"Hey Tilly why is Snow White's reflection in the mirror instead of my own?"

Tilly blushed. 

"Well errm I didn't want to tell you right off the bat-" She trailed off but then started speaking again at Nico's glare.

"When I said the magic might change people's apperance, that also includes gender. And for example to me you would still look like a guy, to anyone else though; you would look like a girl."

Tilly pointed to the reflection just as Nico's realized why the reflection looked like it did. Tilly swallowed and chuckled nervously.

"And Nico you were most compatible with Snow White. So congradulations your a pretty princess until further notice!"

 

 

Extremely loud explanatives could be heard all through out the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes exposition, I sure do!


	9. The tower in the woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the duo finds a certain controversial character....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this one, I think it's the best chapter yet.

       Tilly looked over at Nico for probably the billionth time that hour alone. After attempting to calm Nico down (note:  _attempted_ ), she decided it was best to just let him yell and curse at nothing.

   Around the twenty minute mark Nico's crude and rather creative insults began to diminish. She then sugested they continue to walk in the woods, no sense in staying in the same place.  He then gave a curt nod in agreement, refusing to speak to her.

   But if only it ended there, oh no it didn't. Instead something else had entailed itself to the duo. An entity so horrible and fowl, even the most cheerful person would feel it's wrath. 

     An entity known as.... **AKWARD SCILENCE!** Yes, it was indeed Tilly's old foe!

        And it wasn't dissapearing anytime soon.

   The brunette sighed, and looked over to her amigo.... _again_. She was so board! 

   But then again what did she expect this journey to be, constant action? Juicy drama? Heart throbbing, knee wobbling romanc- DON'T EVEN GO THERE.

   What was she thinking!? They were on a quest to save the world from utter destruction! She didn't have time to think about her (nonexistent) love life!

    But still, she was board. And perhaps talking to him would help. It wouldn't hurt to try.....

   'Guuurrrlll, think about how Nico feels about all dis shiz. He must be so confused and freaked the frick out right now!'

Said her conscious, which since her eighty five birthday; had sounded like a sassy black woman.

   But still, it had a point. She couldn't hope to _try_ to comprehend the emotions he was feeling now. But she assumed it was simular when she was beginning her first days in the human world. Lost, confused, and; most importantly enough, incredibly alone.

   ....Well maybe not the last one. After all Nico has one thing she didn't forty years ago....a really weird female friend with magical powers! 

    And with the elders as her witness, she will try her best to make sure he's not alone in this. After all, he has done so much for her already. Now it's her turn.

 

     The duo simultaneously heard a faint yell at the same time. 

     Nico, for once in like; three hours. Spoke to her.

     "Did you hear that?" He spoke, eyes in the direction the sound came from. The noise happened again.

   "You betcha I heard it! We should check it out!" She replied cheerfully, positively relieved he was speaking to her again.

     The boys eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed.

    "No, we should not. Please remember that these woods are still probably filled with monsters. And also we should consider are selves lucky we haven't been discovered by any of them..... _yet."_

Tilly looked at him pointedly, as if to say 'don't you think I know that'.

 

        "Oh I know alright. It's just that I highly doubt a monster would be any sort of treat against a child of Hades with friggen _years  of experience killing them._ Anda girl with a enough power to level anything in a three mile radius. So I think we'll be okay," she gave him a shit eating grin."Unless of course your too much of a weenie to take the chance."

 

Nico, seemingly mad she questioned his manhood; grunted and stalked off in the direction of the sound.

 

  Tilly followed him with a huge smile on her face. She knew that would work.

   After a rather brief ten minute walk, (in reality it was technically five minutes, but Nico's over skirt got tangled in some branches.) the two reached a single tower in a clearing of the thick woods.

   The tower was a beautiful, but massive structure of silvery stone. Promising certain death to anyone who would be foolish enough to fall out the one entrance, a lone window at the very top. 

  That said window however, also had a female voice letting out swears that would make a sailor blush.

     "GODDAMIT HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO ANYTHING WITH THIS MUCH HAIR!" The voice screeched. Wait, that voice sounded familer....

  "I WAS MEAN TO PIPER THAT ONE TIME! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" The voice groaned.Oh hey it was Drew!

In the one week Tilly had been at camp, she had grown a strong liking to Drew. Who for some reason liked her too. As Drew herself put it, "your style is atrocious hon. But your not the worst I've seen."  

That one sentence really meant a lot to Tilly, she still teared up at those heartfelt words.

   And so a quick, one sided friendship was formed. With Tilly doing most of the talking and Drew liking the attention. And occasionally Piper would join in the conversation calling Tilly "an irritating bitch" (whatever that means). And Drew defending Tilly claiming that it was wrong of Piper to insult one of her (many) admirers.

   Indeed it was a friendship like none other.

But Tilly couldn't dwell on these thoughts for long, Drew was stuck in a freaking tower! Stranded with no food or water, she die if she didn't get down soon.

   "Nico! That's Drew up there! She's in trouble!"

    Nico seemingly realizing the same thing, that it was _Drew_ up there. 

      "Believe me Tills I'm aware," he grabbed her hand and began to walk away; "let's just go. Trust me on this one, she deserves this."

   Tilly looked at him in shock. How could he be....so cruel. This was the meanest thing she's ever heard him say, and; because he was dragging her away,  _do._

Well she wasn't going to stand for this, just leaving her there. It was wrong.

    "Oh hell naw!" Tilly ripped her hand from his grasp. Nico immediately turned around in shock.

    "What the hay is wrong with you Nico? It's wrong to just leave her here!" 

Nico sighed out of frustration, ran a hand trough his hair.

   "Look, she did bad things to a lot of people Tilly. Some very big no no's if you catch my drift, just don't even bat an eye about it. She deserves to suffer for what she did."  He worded to her as if she was a child. 

   After a few moments, Tilly sighed and stretched out her hand......only to give him a rather effective upper cut to his jaw.

   Tilly wasn't just annoyed, she was _furious._ One on how selfish he was being, and two for assuming that she was stupid. In that momment, she considered leaving him all together.

       "What is the matter with you!? We can't just leave her here, she will starve to death or die of dehydration! Are you really so horrible as to wish her a painful death? Because if so, YOUR NO WORSE THEN YOU PRECIEVE HER TO BE!" Tilly yelled. 

  Nico's eyes wided in realization in how awful his words were. 

   "No wait, Tilly I'm-"

"SAVE IT!" She roared, trying to hide the fact she felt like crying.

"I know that she did some bad things in the past, heck I hear what she did every time I hang out with her.It's one thing to explain something, but it's another to treat me like I am five years old!And was what she did really that worthy of her being left for dead? Because I speak from personal experience. It hurts pretty fudging much to be seen as doing something so horrible, people abandon you to die! That stuff cut deep YOU NEVER GET OVER IT !"

She was crying now, big tears at even the reminder of those days. It got to the point she didn't know what she was even mad about. How selfish Nico was being, or the fact that she herself was once in the same predicament Drew was now in.

   Only no one wanted to help her. Nobody wanted to save the failure of a fairy god mother. Who messed up just once. She couldn't leave Drew, wouldn't leave Drew.

Because Tilly absolutely refused to travel without someone to talk to and laugh with. And Nico was no longer that someone.

 

   Nico was meanwhile trying desperately to aplogize. But Tilly wouldn't hear it. _He was_ _just_ _like_ _them._   

    Tilly concentrate her energy in creating a bubble to trap him in, but seeing she wasn't a _heartless monster_. The bubble would transport him back to the cottage, where there was enough food and water to last him months.

   The minute Nico was in the bubble, he froze from shock. 

     "Don't worry Nico, I won't leave you for dead," she stroked the bubble and gave a sad smile; "but I _am_ leaving you. See you around Amigo."

"No wait Tilly, you have it all wrong. Tilly-" 

 

The bubble soared upward. It didn't even matter if  she let him finish, she didn't care to listen to jerks. She instead concentrated her energy into creating a step ladder made from the vines on the tower.  

   "Yo, Drew! Down here"

A pretty face looked down to see Tilly flailing her arms about like a dranged bird. 

"Tilly hon, oh thanks Gods you here. I'm so relived to see yo-"

"Yeah that's nice. Listen there is a step ladder right underneath the towers window, think you can climb down?"

Drew didn't give a direct response, and instead opted to just freaking climb down the ladder.

Once she was down, she quickly walked over to Tilly; giving her an out of character hug.  

    "Thank you so much darling, I-" Drew stopped when she noticed her saviors apperence. Tilly's eyes were red, her face blotchy. And, most startling; there were fresh tear tracks on her face.

   "Sweetie, are you okay?" Drew said with concern. 

   Tilly in an attempt to assure Drew she was fine, gave a weak smile. 

  "I'm....fine. Let's go, I don't think we want to run into a certain witch that's in your fairytale." She sniffled, helping Drew collect her long, sliky, dark brown tresses.  

   Drew, knew something was wrong; but could tell Tilly didn't want to talk about it yet. So Drew said nothing about it now, and would listen paitently when the smaller girl was ready to tell her.

It was the least she could do.

And so the two set off. Both wondering what was to come next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's enough brain power for today. Now time to see what's new on YouTube...


End file.
